legendsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Medal of Sir Edmund Hillary
The Medal of Sir Edmund Hilary is the 27th episode of Legends of the Hidden Temple. Moat Crossing One player of each team swam a rope over to the other side. Once out of the water, he had to tie the rope off on a pole that held a second tied rope higher up; both connected to the other side. Once tied, the second player had to use the two ropes and maneuver across the moat. Once he was across, the team could run over and hit the gong. Steps of Knowledge The first two men to climb Mount Everest and stand at the top of the tallest mountain in the world were Edmund Hillary and his Sherpa guide Tenzing Norgay. One day as they were climbing, a block of ice the size of a house broke loose and slid toward them moving faster and faster down the slope. They stared at it, horrified and hardly breathing. Even if they could move quickly in their padded oxygen suits, there was no place to go. The ice was just yards away, when it suddenly plunged into a deep crevasse and disappeared without a sound. Hillary and Tenzing looked at each other. Tenzing shrugged, and they moved on. Days later, they reached the summit, and planted the flags of Britain and Nepal. Hillary was knighted by Queen of England, and legend has it, he gave his medal of knighting to Tenzing as a souvenir, and it ended up in the temple. Temple Games No Rest on Everest (Mountain) Sir Edmund Hillary climbed to the top of Mount Everest with crampons, ice axes, and special suits and oxygen tanks. Shelley and Tara however get pegs. Before the girls was a pretend Mount Everest, and all they had to do is grab a flag, climb to the top of the mountain by sticking the pegs in the holes, and then pull themselves up. They had to put their feet in the foot-holes, and move the pegs up and start again. When they reached the top, they then had to plant the flag and head back down the mountain. The first player to plant the flag and climb back down the mountain or the player furthest along in 60 seconds won. Tara nearly touched the floor before 60 seconds was up, awarding her a half pendant of life. Camping Bag Rescue (Peanut Shaft) The crew placed each players in a crevasse with three bags of camping gear. When Kirk gave the signal, Adam and Danny each had to grab a bag, climb to the top, and throw it out the top of the crevasse. Then, they will repeat the process until all three bags are out or 60 seconds is up. Danny brought out all three camping bags with 22 seconds left, awarding him a half pendant of life. Melting Glacier (Faucet Ramp) When the glacier on Mount Everest starts to melt, there is no way to stop it. Fortunately, there is a way on the hidden temple's glacier. When Kirk gave the signal, each team climb up the ramp on their knees, and turn off the faucet, and then slide back down. Then they will touch their partner and they will repeat the process. The first team to shut off all three of their glacier faucets or the team with the most faucets shut off in 60 seconds won. The Silver Snakes shut off all three of their faucets with 14 seconds left sending them to Olmec's Temple with two full pendants. Temple Run This run featured a rather unusual layout. The team raced through the temple pretty quickly, and even got to the artifact nine rooms away (from their original path)--quite an accomplishment. Once Tara completed the Shrine of the Silver Monkey objective, the door leading to the Room of the Three Torches didn’t open, so she was forced to take a different path. She chose the Well and grabbed the medal with about twenty seconds left. Unfortunately, Tara did not take an efficient way out of the temple. When she entered the Observatory, she chose to go down the central shaft instead going across the bridge. This resulted in a loss. Watch Episode Notes *After the Temple Guard appears in The Shrine of the Silver Monkey, the Temple Guard door doesn't close, so the guard sneaks off to his left. *This was the first episode where teams can not enter the top corner from The Shrine of the Silver Monkey and is forced the bottom corner to access the top corner. *This was the first episode where a contestant fails to escape with the artifact in time. *This episode features the most recent legend of the show's history (about the first ascent of Mount Everest, which happened on May 29, 1953). **Also, Edmund Hillary was born on July 20, 1919 and passed away on January 11, 2008. His guide Tenzing Norgay was born on May 29, 1914 (Norgay and Hillary ascended Mount Everest on Norgay's 39th birthday) and passed away on May 9, 1986. Category:Silver Snakes Category:Episodes Category:Team Run Category:Artifact Reached Category:Season One Category:2 Pendants Category:Ran out of time Category:Artifacts Hidden in The Top Corner Category:Layout VII Category:Loss Category:Male Going First